I Return For Her
by iowa-tarheel
Summary: Summary: This story is a take on Reptilia28's challenge. When Harry meets his grim reaper, he is not as accepting of the number of times he's died, and he lets them know it. H/HR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar is the work of the actual author(s). The other parts are all mine.**

 **Summary:** This story is a take on Reptilia28's challenge. When Harry meets his grim reaper, he is not as accepting of the number of times he's died, and he lets them know it. H/HR

 **Chapter 1 The End and the Beginning**

A/N It was pointed out that I was changing tenses in the first chapter. I went back to correct that. Hopefully I caught them all.

"Avada Kedavra!" The voice hissed with venom.

As the green beam rushed to its target, time seemed to slow allowing for a moment of clarity. All the tiny pieces of scattered memories seemed to coalesce into one. Instead of fear in his eyes, there was a brief flash of surprise and then a softening in understanding. As the green light struck, his final thought was of her and a simple acceptance, _I love her. I love Hermione._ A soft knowing smile graced his lips as he began the next great adventure.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a waiting room, seated in a comfortable chair. Around him the quiet murmur of voices. None loud enough to understand. The room was a relaxing white color, wainscoted in a light spring green. Light tan wood columns and accents further enhanced the area. Medium brown flooring with seating in the same spring green and light blue colors brought a calming effect to anyone within the area. A fireplace against one wall with a beautiful painting of a field and forest above it. Inlaid bookcases flanked the fireplace, tastefully decorated with various knickknacks and books. At the opposite wall was the reception station, made of the same light tan wood with glass running around it. This was topped by a light beige marble shelf. A set of four lights hung from the ceiling to light the area. Sitting behind the desk were two females. One of them was busily typing away at a computer, while the other looked up at him.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm Harry Potter." He replied.

"Oh my, Sylvia is going to be a bit put out with your arrival." She gave a small shudder.

"Who is Sylvia? Where am I?" He asked.

"These are the offices of GRIPS, a subsidiary of Afterlife, Inc." the woman responded in a business-like manner.

"GRIPS?" Harry questioned.

"Grim Reapers Interjectional Personnel Services."

"What happens now?" Harry realized he had died, and felt somewhat sad.

"Well, shortly you will meet with your own GRIPS mentor. Your GRIPS mentor is Sylvia Rodgers. Please have a seat, and we will call for you when it is your time."

Harry nodded and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs nearby. There were no magazines to peruse, so he began to think about things. He reflected on his final thoughts prior to arriving here. _I love her. I love Hermione._ He gave further thought to this realization. _I was blinded by my own ignorance, and my inability to recognize what I've really felt all along. I could gain the entire world, yet without Hermione it would be for naught._ He really had no regrets other than his failure to understand how he felt about his very best friend. Through everything, from age eleven to now, she was there. Even the disastrous sixth year. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore all left him. Ron had deserted him more times than he cared to remember. There is one however, who never left his side. He gave a small loving smile and said one word, "Hermione."

Harry began to see how his other relationships all revolved around the one with her. A soft smile formed on his lips as he remembered all the wonderful times they spent with one another. His smile saddens some in recognition that he will never have a chance to act on his feelings. Hopefully Ron will pull his finger out and see Hermione for the amazing person she is, and will take care of her. It is all Harry can hope for in this place he now found himself.

"Mr Potter?" Turning Harry saw the reception woman gesturing to him. Rising and walking over she continued, "Your GRIPS mentor will see you now. Go through the door there, and look for room 617. Good luck Mr Potter."

"Thank you." He opened the door and walked down a hallway where several doors can be seen. As he walked past them, he can hear muted conversations. He is unable to discern any coherent words. After traversing for a distance, he came across a door with SUITE 617 – SYLVIA RODGERS on it. Knocking lightly he waits.

"Come in Harry." a voice on the other side called out.

Opening the door, Harry saw a well-appointed office. Seating for clients was in front of an executive desk. A high-backed leather chair is behind it. There are several piles of parchment and paper along with folders on the desk.

Standing by a bay window off to the right, is a petite woman with auburn hair in a black business suit. She stared out the window contemplatively. Harry waited for her to speak, becoming a bit fidgety as time drug on.

With a deep sigh, she spoke, "When I heard you were here today, I rather lost my temper. Not again I shouted. What the devil happened this time? How hard is it to just allow your destiny to direct you? All you had to do was take out the bad guy, marry the woman who is best suited for you…some Granger girl, have some kids, grandkids and great-grandkids. With her by your side, bring about the changes needed to make Wizarding Britain the envy of the world. After a century or two you would be welcomed into your reward."

Sylvia rubbed her temples, and then the bridge of her nose. Harry is a bit curious about the 'not again' statement. She continued, "It would do no good, other than ease my frustration levels, to yell and scream at you Harry. As it is, you would not remember the other 'visits' you have had here. When someone has such an important part to play in the grand scheme of things, failure can be mighty off-putting."

"Um, just how many times have I been here?" Harry asked with a bit of hesitancy.

"This is your sixth visit. It would seem that although you get further in your path, you have a nasty habit of being a bit too noble, a bit too self-sacrificing."

"Sixth. I have died six times." Harry's temper began to rise. "I would think that after two or three some preventative measures would be taken. SIX TIMES!? Why in blue blazes was nothing ever done to guide me away from getting offed? If I am supposed to be the catalyst in building a better Britain, why in the name of all that is holy am I not given any guidance?" His exasperation evident as he raged on, "What do you do, just berate me for being dead, obliviate my memories, pat me on the head like some hapless puppy, then send me off again? Why? How can I fix things if I have no clue as to what I did wrong?"

"Well, the rules state…"

"Rules? I thought you guys made the rules? This is the best you could come up with? Don't you have a room somewhere that has people thinking this stuff up? You're the afterlife people. If you are going to fix something, you should have some kind of plan!"

"Now see here Mr Potter, where do you get off yelling at me? Questioning our plan?"

Now his anger is ignited as he stormed, "Plan? What plan? I AM THE ONE DYING HERE! You know full well how my life has been. Since I was shown no love growing up how the heck was I supposed to recognize my love for Hermione? When do I finally figure it out? When the killing curse smacks me in the face? How can I have a long fruitful life with her if I'm dead?"

Getting into his stride Harry began pacing, he gestured and waved his arms around. "I have Headmasters that withhold valuable information, send kids, you hear me KIDS, to scour the land for the way to beat the dark wizard, AND his forces. There are so called "friends" who abandoned me time and again. A ministry that can't wipe their arse without someone waving a wand or gold to see it gets done. How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to get all that done, and then accomplish the most important task of all?!"

"Ridding the world of Voldemort may be the most important…" Sylvia began.

Harry angrily interrupted, "Voldemort? That Dark Tosser is nothing compared to the task of getting off my thick arse and making the attempt to getting closer to Hermione. She is infinitely more important to me than killing off some bozo of a dark wizard. That's what the adults are supposed to be doing! We are just KIDS!"

Harry huffed and panted following his rant. His placing Hermione above all else caused Sylvia to pause before replying.

"Harry, um…it's like this…"

"Well you see, actually, no you don't. Rather, well, no one has ever actually said anything like that before. It's the whole time-line needs to remain the same for things to work out like they should..." Sylvia tried several times to get going only to pause again in deep thought. Harry waited, getting his temper under control.

"That really doesn't make much sense. In this case, the horcruxes will still be there, in the same places. If we were to place hints…" A plan began to form in her mind. "I need to have a chat with the bosses. Harry, have a seat, some tea and biscuits (the coconut macaroons are divine) and I will be back shortly."

Looking a bit perplexed, a calmer Harry Potter sat, poured some tea, and by Sylvia's prompting, tried the macaroons. Yes they were divine! He sat waiting, sipping his tea and trying to get a grasp on what was going on. Why was he here, again? Shouldn't he be moving on? Would their world be any different now that Voldemort was gone? As he thought about it he began to realize that things would likely not change. Nothing had changed since his parents had been murdered. What could Harry do? He was just one person.

As he pondered his fate he wondered why he should care. What did the world do for him? One minute his was their savior, the next a deranged nutter. If sending him back without any help was the only option, he might as well stay here. Staying here meant he would see his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. That thought had him smiling, then his face began to cloud over. Every one of them had left him.

His parents. Admittedly his parents had died to protect him. He barely remembered them. Just snatches of memories. The scene in the graveyard and again in the forest were the most vivid. He loved them in a way. He really did not know them.

Sirius. As much as he longed for a closer relationship with his godfather, it really never came to pass. The bloody war stopped any real in-depth feelings from developing. Then he went and got himself killed. Harry thought his mourning of Sirius was really more to do with losing yet another person in his life.

Remus. Have to include Tonks in with this one. Remus never really got that close. His stupid 'lone wolf' mentality just kept blocking any close relationships. Tonks never gave up and eventually snagged her man. Now their son would suffer as Harry had, with no parents to watch over him. At least he had a grandmother. He liked Tonks, just really did not know her as well as he would have liked.

Dumbledore. Boy, where to begin. At first he was in awe of the man. Kind, powerful, all-knowing, the person who saved him from the Dursleys. He was there to dole out platitudes and tidbits of wisdom. He seemed to want you to figure things out on your own. Very much the teacher. Then by fourth year Harry began to see a side of the venerable Headmaster he was not too fond of. Manipulative and uncaring. He kept saying he cared too much, but never really showed it. Allowing the Triwizard fiasco to keep going. Using Harry as bait. As Harry thought more about Dumbledore, his ire rose then dissipated. Dumbledore was a big picture person. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few, or the one. How appropriate an epitaph for Dumbledore. Though this thought line was not horrible, it was too impersonal. The few and the one were just as important as the many. Dumbledore was not a bad person, just could not see the forest for the trees.

Giving all of this some thought, Harry realized that he really did not want to pass on either. His reflection of things had brought him back to his final thoughts. _I love her. I love Hermione._ This realization and coalescence of his inner most thoughts and feelings trumped it all. He would move mountains for her. Swim the deepest ocean to get to her. Fight a thousand dementors to save her. He had to convince these afterlife folk to allow one more try. For her. There just had to be a way for him to get it right.

As he ruminated, Sylvia returned. She looked at Harry. She could see he was deep in thought, only absentmindedly sipping his tea. He frowned for a bit, then began to softly smile. She could guess at where his thoughts had gone. When a steely determination came upon his face, she deemed it time to announce her return.

"Harry. I have just come from a meeting with the bosses."

Harry's emerald gaze looked into her obsidian ones. Asking in that one glance for news. Hope was there as well. "And?"

"You impressed them, but more importantly you impressed the Creator. No one has ever given as good as they got. Most just accept their fate and move on. You intrigue the Creator. In the grand scheme it is imperative that all sentient creatures be allowed free will. That is the number one reason no one is ever returned with their memories. By giving you your memories, you can begin manipulating people and events to fit your interpretation of things." Holding up her hand to forestall any interruptions, she continued, "However, the Creator finds your thoughts about 'hints' are good. As you can tell, the desire to return you to the past is there."

Looking at him with sincerity, "Harry, only you can make the decision to go. You have done your bit for Queen and country, and unfortunately the job is not done. You will be provided with 'nudges' along the way. Something like that voice in your head hinting at a proper course of action or decision. You still may ignore it. Free will is essential."

Harry asked "Can I request one thing? Just one. A reminder that I act on my feelings for Hermione sooner rather than later? I can accomplish so much more with her by my side than anyone else."

Cocking her head to the side, Sylvia appeared to be talking with someone. A slow nod, and thin smile are the only indicators of something happening.

"The Creator has considered your request, Harry. Unlike some, you ask for something that will not only assist you, it will also allow for Hermione to grow as well. From the smallest seed, a tree can grow. The Creator is pleased, and gladly grants you your wish." Sylvia broke into a large smile.

Harry, more than happy with that inquired "When do we do this, and when in time do I return?"

"We will send you back in a few minutes. As to when, well it will be at a time that is the most beneficial for the path of destiny. Harry, I truly wish you the very best. Hold onto Hermione. She will be your rock when things get stormy, as you will be for her."

Sylvia led Harry to a door. Opening the door, she gestured for Harry to step through "As you step through this door, your journey begins anew. The Creator granted your thoughts that will be the end and the beginning: _I love her. I love Hermione._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Expecting A Patronus**

A/N: My thanks to Philosophize for your very helpful conversation. In the first chapter there is a nod to a favorite line from the movie "Armageddon" and to a favorite author: muggledad.

 **Disclaimer: Anything familiar is the work of the actual author(s). The other parts are all mine.**

He caught himself nodding off. As he snapped his head up he hit the tree behind him hard enough to see stars; and not the ones in the sky. _What a weird dream_ Harry mused. It was a dream that one can remember no real detail from, just snippets. Looking around while rubbing the back of his head, he spotted Hermione standing near Buckbeak. The moonlight was beginning to flood the sky, and Harry gazed at her. She was staring off into the horizon. She had one delicate hand stroking his feathered jaw. He noticed her right hand was slightly swollen. _Likely due to the punch she had leveled at Malfoy._ A smirk surfaced on his face as he recalled that punch. If he had to describe the punch, 'Brilliant' came to mind. As he stared at her, Harry realized how pretty she was, even if she was a bit disheveled following the activities of the day. He and she had gone back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. At the moment, they waited for Remus's howl to start their trek back.

While waiting for themselves to re-emerge from the Whomping Willow, Harry remembered the patronus that had saved Sirius and himself. He thought he saw it being cast by his father. He was sure it was his dad who came to the rescue. Suddenly a howl rent the air, and Hermione was on instant alert. "We need to get out of here, Remus is coming."

As they looked towards the Whomping Willow, they noticed Remus advancing on the 'other' them. Making a split second decision, Hermione howled. Harry looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting him. Of course, now I don't think it was such a great idea. Come on!" She appeared panicked, grabbed Harry's hand and they plunged into the forest. They were not nearly fast enough to outrun a werewolf. Hiding behind a tree, they heard Remus coming and sniffing about. As he drew near to their hiding spot, Buckbeak appeared, and he frightened off Remus. Taking a few deep breaths to get their nerves settled, Harry and Hermione began the trek back. As they entered a clearing, they chanced upon Harry and Sirius. Suddenly they felt the air as it chilled and despair engulfed them.

"Dementors!" stuttered Harry. He heard the scream of his mother and her pleading for his life.

"Harry, the patronus, hurry!" yelled Hermione as she shook his arm.

Harry tried to center himself, and grabbed a happy thought _Hermione punching Malfoy_. "Expecto Patronum." Only wisps of vapors left his wand. They saw the dementors starting to swarm the other Harry and Sirius. Harry tried to conjure a really happy moment.

Hermione in a panic was trying to encourage Harry. "Happy thoughts, Harry. You can do it!" taking his face in her hands she stared into his eyes. "Find your happiest memory, Harry! Your strongest, happiest memory!"

Brown eyes meet green. Tilting his head slightly, she did the same. She pulled him a little closer. Harry started to close his eyes. Hermione did the same. Now they were within a breath of one another's lips. As he started to draw nearer, his mind created the moment. _To kiss her would be brilliant!_ Pulling back his eyes shot open.

"Got it!" he cried. His eyes lit up with magic, and a smile burst on his face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

As the mist began to gather at the tip of his wand, the dementors are about to kiss both he and Sirius. Picturing quite vividly the moment of kissing Hermione the first time, he felt the magic swirl around them. The mists began to form and what happened next was really amazing. A huge stag with an enormous rack exploded forward towards the dementors. Goring first one then another before the vile creatures could react.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry heard Hermione's voice ring out, and as is typical she gets the spell the first time. As the mist gathered it poured out of her wand in the form of an otter. A rather large one. After a playful flip it took off to help the stag. Four more dementors were destroyed before the remaining ones fled. Circling around the now unconscious Sirius and Harry, and seeing no more threats, the great stag bowed its head at Harry and dissipated. The otter, swimming around the pair performed another flip or two nodding towards Harry and Hermione, and then also disappeared.

"It was me. Not my dad...me." Harry uttered, somewhat disappointed in the revelation. As he turned towards Hermione he remembered the happy thought. His smile never wavered. Looking at her, his smile grew. "You are brilliant!" Grabbing Hermione around the waist he twirled her about laughing. Shocked by his forwardness, Hermione stiffened at first, then relaxed allowing him to twirl her about. His laughter was infectious. She started to giggle, then began laughing as loudly as he. As he stopped twirling her, he lowered her down, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Hermione. We saved them, er..us..um..me and Sirius." He removed a hand to scratch the back of his head.

 _Great Merlin he's adorable when he does that. Please don't give me that smile…_ He gave her a lopsided smile, tilting his head just so. _Oh, he did! One day Harry Potter I am going to kiss that smile and replace it with a goofy grin._

"Oh Harry, that was amazing! When your patronus formed, I was filled with so much happiness, I just had to try. Wow!"

"Wow is right. I think we need to get going. Let's grab Buckbeak. Snape will be here in a minute to grab Sirius and me. We need to get to the tower to save him."

~IRFH~

They found Buckbeak closer to the edge of the forest. Remus was nowhere around. After greeting the hippogriff, Harry hopped on his back. He looked down at Hermione. She had fear in her eyes, and her face looked up, pleading to him.

"Harry. Why don't you go, and I'll meet you at the castle?"

"Hermione, we both have to save him and arrive back at the infirmary together." Holding out his hand, his emerald eyes bore into her brown ones. "I'll keep you safe, Hermione. I promise. Please?"

Slowing taking his hand, she allowed him to help her get onto Buckbeak's back. Scooting as close as she could to Harry, she put her arms around his midsection. Harry gave Buckbeak a few nudges. She felt the muscles bunch and then swoosh! They are climbing into the air. Terrified, she gripped Harry harder and buried her head into his back. As the flight leveled out some, Hermione opened her eyes to look about. With the moon a bright orb in the sky the whole landscape was lit up.

"It's beautiful!" she uttered breathlessly.

"It's the reason I like flying. It isn't Quidditch so much, as just the freedom of flying. I can think clearer when I'm in the air."

"I wish I wasn't so afraid of heights. Of course being here with you helps loads."

Hermione gave Harry a squeeze. They headed for the tower they believed Sirius was being kept in. As they neared the tower they saw a forlorn Sirius gazing out the window, a resigned look on his face. With a mischievous smirk, Harry had Buckbeak fly closer, and slightly above the window. Lowering themselves down, Harry droned, "Magical Air, Flight 1 ready for boarding."

Hermione reached out to Sirius, and smiled she said "Welcome aboard sir. Ticket please."

His face changed from astonished to a huge grin, Sirius grabbed the window sill, pulled himself to the ledge, and took Hermione's hand. He leapt onto Buckbeak's back. Settling in behind her, he quipped "I hope there's food and a movie on this flight!"

Laughing, they descended to the courtyard near the hospital wing. Upon landing, they hopped off. "Harry, I know you're probably tired of hearing this, however, you look so much like your father. But, you have your mother's eyes. And you, Hermione, really are the brightest witch of your age." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you need to get going. Do not talk to anyone until you hear from me or Hermione. I am looking forward to the summer!" He gave Sirius a tight hug.

Hermione smiled as she saw this, and also gave Sirius a big hug. "Be careful Sirius. Now go!" With a jaunty salute to the two kids, Sirius was off on Buckbeak. Off to his freedom.

They rushed back towards the infirmary. Seeing Dumbledore, Harry told him they did it. With a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes, Dumbledore responded, "Did what? I have no idea what you are talking about. Go on, better get in bed." They scampered into the hospital wing and Dumbledore closed the door and locked it. Harry turned to Hermione before climbing into bed. Green eyes meet brown once again. A smile formed on both faces.

"Thank you, Hermione. For everything." A very sincere Harry whispered to her.

"Anytime, anywhere Harry. I will always be there for you." She said with a smile of her own.

"What? You were just there, and now you're there?" Ron seemed a bit loopy from the potions.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Ron. I think you're seeing things," Hermione said.

"Yeah. How can someone be in two places at once?" Harry stated.

"Oh, yeah. Humph." Ron laid his head back down.

Hearing shouting noises outside, they got into bed. Bursting through the doors was Snape, Minister Fudge and Dumbledore. "Potter! I know it was you! You helped Black escape!"

Acting confused, Harry stared at Snape, and responded "Sirius escaped?! That's amazing!"

"Don't play coy with me, Potter! I know it was you!" snarled Snape. He reached for his wand, Harry drew back in fear.

"Severus! Put your wand down, now!" the firm voice of Dumbledore rebuffed the potions master.

"He did it. I know he did!" growled Snape.

Madam Pomfrey stormed into the room. "I have patients trying to rest in here! There will be no foolish wand waving and yelling!" For just a moment there is a tiny smirk on her face. "Headmaster, these children need to rest. Not be interrogated. They have been locked in this room since long before your arrival."

"I quite agree, Madam. Gentlemen, why don't we go to my office to discuss things, hm?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes of course. My apologies, madam." mumbled Fudge. He started to leave the hospital wing.

Glaring hate at Harry, Snape stormed from the room. Dumbledore watched his potion master, sighed and slowly shook his head. _I have got to reign him in. This childish vendetta against James' son has to stop._

"Harry, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I wish you a restful night. Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I leave them to your tender mercies." Dumbledore smiled at the teens.

The trio each laid down. Harry turned to Hermione and with a soft smile "Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams." She returned his smile, and closed her eyes.

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry, Hermione." Ron gave a big yawn and rustled around to get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep.

Harry smiled, cast another glance at Hermione and slowly closed his eyes. Dreaming of the summer to come with Sirius, and of a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

~IRFH~


End file.
